Misunderstanding Of Life
by Tenshi Chupip
Summary: Things couldn't possibly get much worse for Sy and Mia Morris...until they did. When it's life or death you can't afford to be stubborn about accepting help especially when the ones offering help are as unique as these. Rated M for mature situations. RR!
1. Prologue: A Hard Beginning

I don't own TMNT. Rated M for mature subjects. Please R & R.

**Prologue: A Hard Beginning**

She slipped her foot back into her shoe and stood up. The girl sent a glare towards the sleeping male form still wrapped up in the sheets on the bed. Shoving the two hundred dollar bills into her pocket she left the hotel room. She only made it down the hall before she had to sprint to a bathroom and vomit. As she heaved into the toilet she cursed her existence. She hated it; she hated what she had to do to live. Not that this was much of a life but it was what she had to do just to survive. When she regained control of her stomach and had rinsed her mouth, the girl left the bathroom and left the hotel as fast as her spiked heels would carry her. It was about a two mile walk home and with how cold it was, calling a taxi sounded appealing. However if she walked she wouldn't have to spend any money and she wouldn't have to work for a few nights. That alone motivated her, so she pulled her leather coat around her tighter and quickened her pace.

When she was almost home her gaze was drawn to the lit sign of the neighborhood deli and grocery store. Debating with herself for a moment, she finally crossed the street and went inside.

"Evening, Sy," a man behind the counter said as she walked in.

"Hey, Manny," she replied walking to the back and grabbed a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. "How's it goin'?"

"Can't complain," Manny replied ringing up the bread and peanut butter. "How's that sister of yours?"

"Still on bed rest, doc's orders," she sighed and blew a stray piece of hair out of the way. "I worry about her, Manny. Her medications alone are costing almost as much as our rent and we were barely scrapping by as it was."

"Well, if you ever need anything, all ya gotta do is ask," he said.

"Thanks, Manny," she smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nuthin," he said, holding out the plastic bag to her. "You can pay me by takin' care of that baby sister of yours. I miss her sweet little smile comin' in here every Thursday to buy gum. Speaking of which," he snatched a pack of bubble gum off one of the counter candy racks and tossed it into the sack as well. "Let 'er know the Mrs. and I miss her."

"Manny, I can't just not pay you," Sy insisted.

"You can't and you won't," he replied, shoving to bag in her hands. "This is my shop and I'll decide who has to pay and who doesn't," he winked at her and smiled kindly. "Just take good care of 'er and yerself."

"Thank you, Manny, really," she smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Probably not but I'll take your word for it," he smiled again. "We worry about you two."

"We'll be ok," Sy said. "I made just enough tonight to…" she stopped and felt the embarrassing heat flow into her cheeks.

"There are other ways to make money," Manny said firmly. "You're grandmother would be rolling in her grave if she knew."

"I've tried, believe me, I have tried so hard to find a job," she said. "No one will hire me."

"It kills us to know you're out there," he shook his head. "When your grandma died we never thought this would have happened to you."

"I don't have a choice," Sy glared. "I'm doing what I can to be able to take care of Mia and I don't need you turning your nose up at me."

"I'm not. We just worry about you," Manny reached across and patted her hands. "Promise me that the second you find a way out of this place you take it. Alright?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," she chuckled.

"Tell Mia we say hi, and please, Syrina. Be safe," Manny smiled sadly and patted her hands again before she exited the store and made the rest of the way back to her apartment building.

Manny sighed as he watched her leave; such a beautiful and smart girl. He knew that she was meant to do great things. Things that would change the world and it broke the old man's heart to watch her die inside. He made a mental note to round up some more groceries and take them by her apartment tomorrow. He and his wife didn't have much to offer but they still offered what they could.

"Manny?" a woman's voice from the back drew his attention. An elderly, kind looking woman emerged from the door at behind him. "Honey, you gonna close yet?"

"Yeah, give me a minute," Manny walked to the front of the store and pulled the fence down and turned off the sign lights.

"Was that Syrina's voice I just heard a minute ago?" she asked, helping her husband pull the gates closed.

"Yeah," he frowned. "She just got back from _work_."

"I don't like it, Manny," his wife frowned too. "The child is barely eighteen. She should be worrying about going to college, not turning tricks."

"Helen, please don't be crude, she does everything she can to take care of Mia," he said. "I not proud of what she does but I'm proud of her for fighting so hard for that little girl."

"But can't we do something?" Helen asked, following her husband into the back and up the stairs to their apartment over the store. "Surely there must be something, anything we can do to help them?"

"Perhaps," he replied, opening the door for her. Manny sighed and ran his hand through his white hair. He wanted to help them but he wasn't really sure how, nor did he know if Sy would accept it or not. She was stubborn like that. However if there was one thing he knew, Sy and her sister didn't need help. They needed a miracle.

Sy didn't even have to unlock the door to the shabby apartment she and her little sister shared. The lock didn't work all that well. She kicked off her evil shoes and went straight to her bed room to change, soon reemerging in a pair of worn jeans and a black turtle neck. A soft murmur from the old couch in the middle of the living room caught her attention and Sy smiled at the mound under a blanket. She crossed the room. Smiling again she bent down to tuck a stray black curl behind the little girl's ear. "Hey sleepy head," she said softly.

"Rina?" the child mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said, helping the child sit up. "You hungry, Mia?" the little girl nodded. "Well guess what? I have a surprise." Sy lifted up the sack and Mia's eyes got big with excitement. "I picked up some bread and peanut butter Mr. Jameson's store."

"I love peanut butter," Mia smiled.

"I know," Sy smiled. "Want a sandwich?"

Mia nodded eagerly and Sy kissed her on the forehead then got up, "Well than you just lay back down there and I'll go make you one," She walked over to the pathetic kitchen and pulled out a plate and buttering knife. She quickly finished making two sandwiches, cutting it from side to side just like Mia liked them, and walked back to the couch with two cups of water. Setting the cups and plate down for a moment she carefully helped the little girl sit up and handed her a cup, "There ya are," Sy said watching Mia take a long drink from the cup. "Don't drink it too fast." Mia nodded.

The two sisters enjoyed the sandwiches immensely. Sy actually only ate a half of one and gave Mia the other half to finish. Not because she wasn't starving; Mia just needed the food more than she did. A loud knock on the door interrupted the two and Sy gave Mia a reassuring smile as she got up and answered the door. She almost let a groan escape when she opened it.

"Mr. Thornton," she forced a smile. "How are you?"

The landlord frowned, "You're late on your rent again, Sy."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sy said. "I'll get you the money soon ok?"

"I need it now, Sy, or I'm gonna have to kick you out."

"But…" Sy sighed. She turned around and smiled again at Mia who was watching her older sister curiously. "I'll be right back, Mr. Thornton and I have to talk." She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door. "You can't kick us out," she said. "It's the middle of February, it's freezing out there and we have no place else to go."

"Is that my problem?"

"For the love of god, Thornton, she's sick!" Sy exclaimed. "I almost lost her last month! If you kick us out she'll die. Please, I have to buy her more medicine soon and I can give you what ever I have left over."

"How much will be left over?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure, maybe about a hundred and fifty."

"You're bill is three hundred," he said.

"Please, Mr. Thornton, I'm begging you," Sy said. "Don't kick us out; just give me a little more time. I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he caught a lock of her black hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

Sy stomach turned and she paled at his hinted suggestion. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and staring at the ground she answered in a defeated voice, "Anything…"

"Than I'm sure we'll work something out," he said running a finger down her cheek. "Buy the kid her medicine and bring me the rest."

"Thank you," Sy said.

"No, my dear, thank you," he smiled wickedly and walked away.

Sy went back into the apartment and leaned up against the door for a moment with her eyes closed. She hated her existence. This wasn't the first time she had had to use her body as a down payment for something. It was like she was a credit card for the whole world. Buy now, pay later. There were times when she wasn't sure why she did it anymore.

"Rina?" a small voice from the couch said. "Are you ok?"

Sy opened her eyes and looked over at Mia. Then Mia smiles at her and she remembers why. "Yeah, I'm fine," she forced a smile. "How about another sandwich?"

A few hours later Sy tucked her sister back into bed and sat there for a moment watching her slow steady breaths; just to make sure she was ok. Sy smiled and kissed the little girl on the forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door slightly. She made herself as comfortable on the couch as she possibly could under the ratty blanket. Mia and she had slept in the same bed until Mia caught pneumonia last month and almost died. Until the child was completely well again it was best that they didn't share a bed. Sy's biggest fear was that she would unintentionally pass something to Mia that would cause her to have a relapse. She was so small and frail that Sy would sometimes be afraid to hug her for fear that she might break.

A tear slipped down Sy's cheek and she brushed it away when she thought back on the day Mia collapsed in her arms barely breathing. Syrina Morris prided herself on her ability to hide her emotions from everyone and her ability to not allow herself to cry in front of people. She had learned early on that crying did no good because even after you have cried yourself sick, the situation is still the same.

Sy didn't cry when the police came to the door when she was herself nine and said that her father was dead. She didn't cry when she watched her mother drink her youth away and numb away the pain with drugs. Nor did she cry when, at age eleven, mom started bringing men into the apartment. Not even when she came home from school one day and found the police removing her mom's body from the living room because she had overdosed. One of the neighbors had heard Mia, who was at the time only a young toddler, crying and called the police. They came in and found their mother face first on the ground, a needle to one side of her and a bottle of beer clutched in her hand. Even when her beloved grandmother passed away, Sy didn't cry. But when she watched a team of doctors and nurses start hooking her ten year old sister up to tubes and IV's to save her life, she started sobbing. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to watch. Thankfully the Jameson's' had been with her at the time.

It was only the peacefully slumbering little girl in the other room that kept Sy alive. She was the only reason Sy forced herself to walk the streets every night to sell herself just so they could have enough money to eat a peanut butter sandwich. There were days when Sy wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for death but she couldn't. There was a raven haired angel in the other room who deserved to spread her wings and fly. And if it killed her, Sy was going to help her fly. Fly far, far away from the hell the world had put them in. Far away into a life she deserved.

Sy closed her eyes and slipped into the dream world, not knowing what opening them the next morning would bring but at the same time not caring. So long as she got to come home to her smiling little angel, nothing else mattered.

Several building tops away, a familiar green figure perched over a ledge. Leonardo's sharp eyes gazed out over the top of the long reach of buildings. He sat perched on top of an apartment watching the New York night life go by. He, his brothers and Casey had been out on patrol all night and he was very much ready for a good rest. Just had to wait for everyone to regroup and then they could go home. Not really knowing why, he let out a loud sigh.

"What's eatin' you, Leo?"

The blue clad turtle turned around and half smiled at his youngest brother.

"Oh hey, Mikey," he turned around on the ledge to face Michelangelo. "Dunno, just not really feeling on my game tonight."

"You get your butt whooped by a girl or something?" the cheerful turtle teased.

Leo chuckled, "Nah, just thinkin'."

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Mikey plopped down next to his older brother on the ledge and let his feet dangle over the side.

"Look at them," Leo gestured to the people down on the street. "It's almost five in the morning and the streets are still teeming with drug dealers, gang bangers and hookers. I sometimes wonder why we even bother trying to help because the more we take out the more pop up."

"We bother because we care, Leo," Mikey said thoughtfully. "With out us it would be even worse out there. We help because we know it's the right thing to do."

"That was rather insightful," Leo smiled at him. "Where did that come from?"

"My big brother told me that once," Mikey winked at Leo. "He's a doofus sometimes but he sometimes has something good to say."

Leo laughed and turned his eyes back to the street. They slightly narrowed as he spotted a hooker leaning over into the window of a car, making known just how much cleavage she had to offer. He hated that about some human women. What on earth possessed them to do that? Sell their bodies just for money and fun. Leo thought it was disgusting and vile. If there were any kind of people he had the least respect for it was prostitutes. He frowned as he watched the woman climb into the car and drive away. Snorting he got up and walked away from the ledge.

"Ya know, Leo, you shouldn't judge them so much," Mikey said.

"Hm?" he turned back around, stretching at the same time.

"The way you were looking at that woman, like you wouldn't care what happened to her," Mikey said.

"What if I don't?" he replied. "I'm sorry, Mike, but I can not and will not respect what they do."

"I didn't say respect it, I just said don't judge," the orange banded turtle said. "They don't do it just for kicks, I'm sure of that."

"Whatever," Leo snorted again. "Since when did you become so serious?"

Mikey shrugged and smiled, "Thought I might break up the routine a bit, you know, however I will have to make up for lost goof off time so expect a prank bright and early tomorrow."

"Do and die a horrible death in the dojo," Leo laughed.

"Yo, Leo! Mikey!" Raph's voice drew their attention. He waved at them from the roof next door with Donny and Casey. "We goin' home or what?"

"Comin'!" Mikey yelled and effortlessly leaped the gap with Leo.


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**CHAPTER ONE: Just Another Day**

"That'll be ninety-two dollars and forty-seven cents please, cash or check?"

"Cash," Sy winced but handed the pharmacist one of her hundred dollar bills.

"There you go little Missy," he said handing her a bag. "How is she doing?" the man nodded in the direction of Mia who was deeply engrossed in a book off the shelf. The pharmacist knew her and Mia well; they were in here every other week picking up medicine.

"She's getting better, slowly but surely," Sy said.

"Well take good care of her, she's a sweet kid," he smiled kindly.

"I will, I promise," Sy turned around and gently laid her hand on Mia's shoulder. "Ready to go, Baby Girl?"

"Mhm…" Mia didn't even look from the book in her hands.

Sy chuckled, "Put it down, Mia, we have to go home. You need your medicine."

"Just two more chapters…"

"Put it down and I promise I'll find it at the library for you," she said as she slipped the medicine into her back pack.

"Oh fine," Mia pouted and set the book back on the shelf. She gave a sour look to her older sister.

"Don't give me that look," Sy said firmly. "I don't want you having a relapse. Let's go."

"Fine," Mia took Sy's hand and they left the drug store, pausing briefly only to wave goodbye to the pharmacist.

"Rina? Can I have lobster for dinner?" Mia asked.

"Lobster?" Sy laughed out loud. "Why would you want lobster?"

"Jimmy McMurphy upstairs had some at his grandma's birthday party and says it's really good," the little girl said. "So can I? Please."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but lobster is really expensive and we just don't have the money right now," Sy said sorrowfully. She hated telling Mia 'no' because they couldn't afford it. "But I promise, someday I'll buy you a lobster and you can try it, ok?"

"Ok," Mia skipped randomly next to her sister. Sy smiled down at her, watching the little girl's black curls bounce around her pale face. It was a relief that she was well enough today to be able to go with Sy to the shore. It meant her strength had tripled since the last time she went. "Rina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have to go to work tonight?"

Sy winced, Mia didn't know what she did to bring money in and she preferred it that way. Mia thought she worked at an all night diner. Sy hung her head in shame, "Yeah, sweetheart I'm afraid I do." Knowing that she had to go out again tonight gave her a hollow feeling inside.

"Can I wait up for you?"

"No, you need your rest," Sy said. "I promise I'll wake you up when I come home though."

"Ok," Mia said. "Hey look, there's Mr. Jameson! HI, MR. JAMESON!"

They waved to him, and he waved back, giving them a sad smile as they walked past. Sy looked away, that look made her want to die from shame.

The two sisters made their way back to their apartment. All the while Sy was dreading what was to come. She still had to go and 'talk' to Thornton about the rent. She came up with fifty dollars less than she thought she would. That would probably mean over time… oh god…

It was nearing dusk and Sy knew she had to leave soon. After making Mia some dinner and giving her the medicine, she threw some things into a back pack.

"Now, Mia, remember what I've told you," Sy said, pulling the bag onto her shoulder. "Keep the door locked, don't answer it for anyone no matter who it is. If someone tries to break in, you climb down the ladder and go to Mr. Jameson's, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good girl," Sy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Sweetie, I'll be back in a little while."

"Bye, Rina! I love you too!"

Sy closed the door softly to the apartment and locked it with her key. She stared for a moment at the land lord's door at the end of the hall. She glared at it before turning around and walking away. Maybe she would be able to make enough tonight to pay him back in full and not have to sleep with him. There was always hope. A small hope, but hope none the less.

"There she goes again," Manny sighed to him self as he watched Sy walk by on the other side of the street. "Lord, watch over her." Manny wasn't a particularly religious man, he did his church quota for the year on Christmas and Easter and such but tonight he felt as though a little prayer was in order. Their neighborhood had been getting progressively worse over the past few years and the radio had said not too long ago that in the past two weeks, three people had been found dead. "Please, please watch over her…"

If Sy had heard his prayer, she would have smiled and hugged him for being worried about her. However at the moment she was too busy being worried about Mia to care much about what happened to her. Another car was driving slowly by and she smiled seductively at the driver. The man inside stopped for a moment and looked her over, sizing up the product as other prostitutes called it.

"How much?" he asked.

"How much ya got?" she smirked, leaning on the car window.

The man held up a few hundred dollar bills, "Depends on how good ya are."

"Well we'll just have to see about that," Sy forced a smile.

"Get in."

Sy did and as she buckled her seat belt her blood turned cold. Sitting on the dashboard was a cop badge. "Perfect," she snarled to herself as they pulled away from the curb. "Just bloody perfect." She had had cops for customers before. It was never pretty. It was going to be a long night…

&&&&&&&

"God almighty, Sy!" Manny exclaimed later that night when Sy came back. "What in the hell happened!"

"Sometimes the customers are a little rough," Sy said touching the side of her face where just one of many bruises she had received that night was quickly purpling. Manny reached out and touched her cheek with as much gentleness as possible. Sy winced and pulled back. "Ow…" she whimpered.

"Syrina Honey, this can't go on," Helen said softly, patting her other hand softly.

"I don't have any other choice," Sy said softly. "I've tried so hard, so completely hard, to find a job. I have no work experience, except one and like that's gonna help me go far in the corporate world. I'm a high school drop out taking care of a ten year old. You don't get much lower than me."

"Alright then, no one will hire you? Fine, you now work for me," Manny said.

"You can't afford to hire anyone," Sy said.

"I don't care if I can or not, I will not sit here and watch you come back ever other night looking like you called Mike Tyson a pansy," Manny snapped. "If your grandmother knew…"

"My grandmother is dead!" Sy shouted. "So is that worthless woman I called a mother and that hobo of a father I had. They are all dead! But by God I will not loose Mia. And if that means I have to sleep with half the flipping perverts in this city to make sure she'll have her medicine and get well, then damnit I'll do it!" Sy leaned her head on her hands in a defeated stance on the counter. "All I'm asking for is some make-up to cover some of this up so Mia doesn't ask questions."

The Jameson's sighed and Helen went up stairs for a moment, quickly returning with her make-up bag. She began to apply the make-up to Sy's face and in no time had her looking half way decent again. The only thing they couldn't cover up was the small cut on Sy's lip.

"Thank you," she said softly as she got up to leave.

"Please consider my offer, Sy," Manny said. "You don't deserve this life and you know it."

"I'll think about it," Sy replied half heartedly and left.

"That does it," Manny said, storming over to the phone and dialing a number.

"Who on earth are you going to call at three in the morning?" Helen asked.

"The only man I know who would have any luck knocking some sense into her," he replied as he listened to the ringing. "After all he was able to get Angel to go home and she was AWOL for almost a month."

"But it's three in the morning, he might now appreciate you calling right now," she said.

"I don't care, I… Hello? Hello! Casey, hi it's Manny Jameson, how are you doing, Son?" Manny listened for a moment. "Great, look I'm really sorry about the late hour but I really need you help. You remember Annie's grand-girls, Syrina and Mia, right? Well I need your help… it's about Sy..."

Sy climbed the last bit of stairs and turned down her hall way. She noticed that Thornton's door was cracked open a little and light coming out from underneath it.

"Might as well give him the money now so he won't be breathing down my neck tomorrow," she grumbled as she made her way down the hall. As she reached the door she heard voices. Sy leaned her ear against the door to listen.

"You've been cheatn' us outta our cut, Thornton," snapped a gruff voice. "Where's our money?"

"I… I don't have it, please, I swear I'll get it to you!" he exclaimed. "Please, don't!"

"I warned you, Bart," said another voice. Sy peaked through the crack of the door after she heard someone crack their knuckles. Sy's eyes widened as she gazed upon the two men inside. Both were huge. She had seen a lot of intimidating men in her line of work but these two were down right sinister. She vaguely recognized the tattoo spiraling down the arm of one of them. "So you either pay up now," he continued. "Or you're gonna wish you had never been born."

"I'm telling you I don't have the money," Thornton pleaded. "Please, just give me two more weeks and I promise…"

"We're thru with your promises," the man with the tattoo snarled. "And we're thru with you…" he unsheathed a knife from his shirt.

"No! Please dear God No!"

The man grabbed Thornton by the hair and yanked his head back so hard that Sy thought his neck would snap. The man then jerked the blade across Thornton's neck and slit open his throat. Sy tried to muffle her scream as she watched him fall to the ground, the blood from his throat seeping onto the floor. She fell backwards and was shaking as she scooted away from the door.

"Oh my god… oh my god! Someone help!" Sy exclaimed jumping to her feet and running down to her apartment door.

"HEY!"

Sy looked over her shoulder and saw the two men that just murdered Mr. Thornton in the doorway of his apartment. They had obviously heard her yelling. One of them started running after her. Sy reached her apartment and pushed her way through. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Running over to the couch she used all of her strength and shoved it across the room in front of the door.

"Rina?" Mia asked sleepily coming out from the back room. "What's going on?"

"Mia! Get back in that bedroom and hide!" Sy exclaimed as she franticly searched for something to defend herself with. She looked up and saw Mia still standing there looking puzzled. "NOW do you hear me! GO!"

Mia scampered back into the bed room where she shut the door and, Sy assumed, hid.

Sy grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stuck it in her belt before grabbing the broom. The men were now banging on her door, trying to shove their way through.

"Open this door you little bitch! OPEN IT NOW!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Sy screamed loudly. The walls of this building weren't very thick and she knew someone would hear her.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Sy grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Just as the operator came on the phone the banging and shouting on the door stopped.

"Hello this is 911…"

"My name is Syrina Morris and my landlord was just murdered!" she exclaimed frantically into the phone.

"Alright Miss we will have someone there in a moment. What is the address?"

Sy gave the person directions. "Alright now Miss I need you to calm down, where are you right now?"

Sy opened her mouth to answer when she caught a whiff of an odd smell. It smelled like something was burning. She looked over at the door and saw smoke coming out from underneath the couch.

"Oh my god…" Sy dropped the phone and ran to shove the couch out from the door way. She grabbed the door knob and pulled. To her horror it wouldn't budge. "Oh god…" The building was on fire, and they were trapped. Sy grabbed the phone again and screamed over the shouting operator. "The building is on fire! Get someone over here now damnit!" Smoke was now pouring into the room and Sy coughed as she made her way to the bedroom. She hung up the phone and threw it off in some random corner. "MIA!" Sy pushed her way into the bedroom and quickly found Mia hiding in the closet.

"Rina!" the little girl clung to her sister. "What's going on?"

"Shh, shh honey its ok, we're gonna be ok," Sy stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down. "We're gonna be ok…"

Mia screamed and pointed to the dark hazy cloud that was seeping from under the door frame. "Rina!"

Sy got up and sprinted over to the door, she pulled it open but was forced back a few steps by the wave of heat. Their living room was on fire, "Oh god!" Sy's eye's widened in horror as she spied Mia's medicine bag still sitting on the kitchen counter. "Mia! Stay right there! Do not move!" Sy gulped but swallowed her fear and ran straight through the living room to the kitchen. She snatched the bag and ran as fast as she could back to the bedroom. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it coughing horribly.

"RINA!" Mia pointed to Sy's skirt.

Sy looked down and screamed as she threw herself to the floor to stomp out the fire on her skirt. When she put out the fire she ripped off her skirt and nylons. She had a burn on her thigh and although it hurt like hell she forced herself to pull on a pair of jeans.

"Ri…Rina…" Mia said weakly. "I don't feel so good." The little girl started coughing and fell against the wall.

"Mia!" Sy screamed and ran to her sister. The smoke was filling up the room and Sy coughed as well. "We've got to get out of here." Sy shoved the medicine and a pair of warm clothes for Mia in her back pack and picked up the little girl. She tied a bandana over Mia's face and wrapped her in a blanket. Mia whimpered. "Don't be scared, Sweetie, I've got you." Sy opened the small window and looked out. "Damnit!" she swore. The fire escape that had been their only hope was connected to the living room window and was out of their reach. The only way out was to jump, but that was suicide from the eighth floor. "Lord, save us!" she whispered. "Don't let us die… please don't let us die…" Sy's blood ran cold as she felt Mia go limp in her arms. "Oh Jesus… oh God please no…" she put Mia on the floor and pulled back the cloth on her face. In the dim lighting she could see that Mia was still breathing but that could change at any moment. "Come on, Kiddo… don't give up on me. Don't you dare give up on me…!"

"I don't feel good," Mia whispered weakly. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No, no you have to stay awake, Honey," Sy said frantically. "You can sleep later."

"But…I'm so tired…"

"Mia Renée Morris, don't you dare to do sleep!" Sy exclaimed as Mia's eyes closed. "Oh God! MIA! NO!"

Through the flames in the other room, Sy detected another sound. Her heart leaped for hope. Someone was calling out. "YES! WE'RE IN HERE! HELP US!"

The door was flung open and three figures burst in, "Sy!" coughed the closest figure. "Sy! It's me! Casey!"

"Casey!" Sy immediately recognized the name. He was like the neighborhood watch dog and had been a big help to her grandma when she was still living. "Casey! Mia's sick! We have to get her outta here or she'll die!"

"Give her here," said someone she didn't recognize. Sy narrowed her eyes suspiciously and hugged Mia close to her. "Look, Broad! You wanna save yer sister's life give her here!"

Sy gently handed the little girl over to the bald stranger; "Is there any other way out other than through there?" asked the other one.

"That window," Sy coughed. "But we're eight stories up! We can't jump it!"

"Watch me," snorted the rude one hold ing Mia. He rushed over to the window and leaped out. Sy screamed and ran over to the window. She looked down and saw him standing safely in the shadows still holding Mia. "How the hell did he…"

"No time to explain, come on!" the second one grabbed Sy by the waist and jumped out the window.

"NO! WAIT!" Sy screamed. With in second they were safely on the floor of the city. "I have to go back!"

"Are you nuts?" the gruff one asked. "The whole damn building is on fire!"

"You don't understand!" Sy pointed to Mia. "She has pneumonia! Her medicine is in the back pack in my room! She'll die without it!"

"Raph, stay with them! I'll be right back!" the one who had jumped with her leaped back up on to the fire escape and scaled the wall back to their apartment window. He looked strange from behind, like he had something strapped to his back. He disappeared into the burning building again. Sy and the one he called 'Raph' screamed when something from inside exploded.

"LEO!" he cried out.

With out warning 'Leo' and Casey came crashing through the window. Sy screamed and covered her eyes. They were gonna die! When they landed with a soft thud, completely unharmed right next to her, she was about ready to pass out.

"Here you go, Miss," Leo handed her backpack to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Sy ripped through the backpack in search of the inhaler she had purchased. She found it and put it to Mia's blue tinted lips. "Come on, Baby, don't do this. Come on." Mia moaned softly and Sy gave her a puff of the inhaler. "That's it Sweetheart, just breath easily. You'll be ok." She gave her two more puffs and sat back for a moment. When Mia started breathing more regularly Sy let out a breath of utter relief and hugged and kissed her little sister. "Thank God," she almost cried. "Oh thank God."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Mia smiled weakly.

"Yeah, Honey, sure, go back to sleep," Sy stroked her hair gently.

"Thank you, Mister," she said snuggling up against the chest of her rescuer and closed her eyes.

"No sweat, Kid," he smiled back.

Sy leaned against the alley wall and slowly let her self slide to the floor before she buried her face in her hands. She breathed slowly and tried to form a plan, "Thank you, Casey," she said softly.

"Anytime," he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here," Sy said. "I…I saw two men murder my land lord. And I know they got a good look at me. They're the ones who started the fire."

"What did they look like," Leo asked.

"They were both huge; one of them was blonde and had a giant tattoo running down his arm. He's the one who killed my land lord."

"What did this tattoo look like?"

"Not really sure. Like a snake or a lizard or…"

"A dragon?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Hun," Leo growled. "You should come with us."

"What?"

"Leo, are you sure that's a good idea?" Raph asked. "What if…"

"Asking the 'what ifs' is my job, Raph," he said. "Find Mikey and Donny and tell them to meet back at the Lair. Give me the girl."

"I'll carry her," Sy said, getting up and taking Mia from Raph. She noticed something a little strange about Raph's hand as he disappeared into the complete darkness. There were only three fingers on it.

"Come on, we should get moving," Leo pointed over to the manhole near a street light and began walking towards it. Sy eye's widened as he stepped into the light.

"Oh my god…" she said. "Who…what the hell are you?"

"Er…well I'm a turtle," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Casey," Sy said. "Take Mia for a moment."

"Uh sure, why?" he said, taking the girl from Sy.

"Because I'm going to pass out right now," she replied. She stumbled forward and started to fall. Leo caught her in his arms picked her up.

"Well that went better than most reactions we get," he said, prying up the manhole cover with one arm. "At least she didn't scream."

"Give it time, she will," Casey laughed.

"Very funny," Leo jumped down into the hole with Sy. He waited for Casey to come down before starting on their way home. He just hoped Master Splinter wouldn't mind.


End file.
